Four Flower Petals
by Lee Hae Eun
Summary: Baekhyun bilang bunga berkelopak empat itu akan membantu kita untuk menemukan jodoh. Luhan yang merupakan sahabat Baekhyun pun terpengaruh omongan yeoja yang dijuluki ratu gosip itu. Tapi, berkat bunga berkelopak empat itu, Luhan malah bertemu Oh Sehun. Hoobae kurang ajar yang membuat hidupnya lebih... berwarna?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: **Four Flower Petals **

Author: Lee Hae Eun

Genre: Romance, School life, Fluff(?)

Rating: PG-15

Cast: Oh Sehun x Luhan

Lee's note: Kyaaaa~ Lee gak tahu kenapa, tapi yang jelas Lee pengen banget buat publish ni FF. Ceritanya terinspirasi oleh komik punya temen Lee yang pernah Lee baca. Lee udah lupa judul komiknya apa. Maklum, komik yang udah Lee baca udah beribu-ribu *digampar* Udah deh, sekian dulu note nya.

Happy Reading~~

.

.

"Dimana? Dimana? Kyaa~ Apa di sini tidak ada bunga berkelopak empat?!"

Sekelompok siswa yang tak sengaja lewat di koridor dekat taman sekolah langsung kaget saat mendengar pekikan nyaring seorang yeoja. Ini masih pagi dan sudah ada suara-suara aneh?!

Hiii..

Mereka pun segera terbirit berlari menjauh.

**Luhan POV**

Cih, dasar bocah! Pekikan itu dariku, bodoh. Kalian kira aku hantu apa? Siswa tahun pertama sekolah ini memang gila semua.

"Huh!" aku membuang nafas frustasi.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kulakukan di taman ini?

Pertama, biar aku memperkenalkan diri dulu.

Hai, aku Luhan. Yeoja cantik kelahiran China yang hijrah ke Korea Selatan. Bahasa Koreaku lancar karena sudah 3 tahun tinggal di sini. Bahkan sahabatku bilang, aku sudah menguasai aksen Seoul saat berbicara.

Oh, terima kasih atas pujiannya.

Aku tahu aku pintar dan cepat menyesuaikan diri, hehe.

OK, back to the problem.

KENAPA AKU TIDAK BERADA DI KELAS DAN MALAH JONGKOK SEPERTI ORANG IDIOT DI TAMAN SIALAN INI?!

Tenang Luhan, tenang.

Huh.

Begini ceritanya. Kemarin aku menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabat-sahabatku. Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo. Kalian kenal mereka? Oh, abaikan kebodohanku. Aku janji akan mengenalkan mereka jika aku ingat.

Kemarin kami bergosip, tentu saja. Kalian kira apa yg dilakukan para yeoja saat berkumpul? Tapi tidak seperti biasanya. Kami bergosip tentang bunga berkelopak empat. Awalnya, hanya Baekhyun yg berapi-api membicarakan topik aneh ini. Namun akhirnya, aku dan Kyungsoo termakan omongan Baekhyun.

_And, voila! _

Di sinilah aku sekarang. Mencari bunga berkelopak empat di taman sekolah, yang menurut si ratu gosip Baekhyun bisa membantu kita menemukan jodoh. Dia bahkan bilang bahwa sudah ada buktinya.

Siapa?

Dia sendiri!

Ternyata, dia bertemu Park Chanyeol ,namjachingunya, saat dia hendak menggapai bunga kelopak empatnya yang terbang ditiup angin dan malah mendarat di rambut Chanyeol.

Hah..

Aku sungguh iri padanya.

Dan karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk mencari bunga berkelopak empat itu. Dari dulu aku memang tak pernah punya namjachingu –bukan berarti aku tak pernah 'ditembak' ya- maka dari itu aku sangat bersemangat mencari bunga itu.

Tapi hanya bertahan beberapa menit karena sekarang aku sudah muak mencari bunga itu!

Huaa..

Kemana perginya semua bunga berkelopak empat?!

Aku mengikat asal rambut ikal sepunggungku dengan geram. Saat aku hendak bangkit berdiri, mataku tak sengaja menangkap bayangan bunga berkelopak empat.

Eh?!

Benarkah?!

Buru-buru aku berjongkok lagi. Dengan slowmotion tanganku tergapai hendak meraih bunga mungil itu.

"Ah.."

Desahan putus asa keluar dengan lancarnya dari mulutku saat melihat bunga berkelopak empat yang kudamba hancur lebur di depan mataku. Rata dengan tanah karena diinjak oleh..

Kudongakkan kepalaku hendak melihat wajah orang yang berani menghancurkan harapanku yang sudah memubumbung tinggi tadi.

Uh..

Sinar matahari membuatku terpaksa harus menyipitkan mata.

Satu yang kutangkap dari sosok ini. Bet nama yang digunakannya berwarna merah. Bukti bahwa dia anak tahun pertama.

Oh, jadi bocah.

Aku hendak bangkit berdiri namun namja itu malah bersiap untuk pergi.

Grr..

"Yaa! Bocah!"

Kulihat dia menolehkan kepalanya. Menatapku datar layaknya menatap anak kecil pengganggu.

Tapi, hei!

Dia yang bocah di sini!

Huh.

Tenang, Luhan.

Aku juga balas menatapnya sengit.

Tapi tubuhku malah bersikap aneh.

Aku terdiam.

Terpaku menatap dalam matanya yang menenggelamkanku.

Oh, ya ampun.

Ada apa sih denganku?!

"Wae?"

Suara rendah namun terkesan kekanakan menyapa gendang telingaku. Membantuku sadar agar tak terus tenggelam di matanya.

Oh.

Ternyata itu suara bocah ini. Tak kusangka.

Aku menampar pelan pipiku sendiri kemudian kembali menatapnya sengit.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menginjak bunga berkelopak empatku, eoh?" suaraku meninggi.

Bagus, Luhan.

Kau harus bersikap tegas pada adik kelasmu.

Dia tidak mengubah ekspresinya. Masih sedatar jalan raya di luar sana.

Dan lagi.

Dia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ku yang syok berat melihat betapa iritnya dia berbicara.

Aku kejar dia.

Untung ini masih terlalu pagi jadi taman sekolah sepi.

Aku tarik bahunya membuat dia berbalik.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab, bocah!" seruku lantang tak tergoyah.

Yes.

Wajahnya sudah mulai memiliki ekspresi. Mengernyit bingung juga kaget. Tapi hanya bertahan satu detik karena detik berikutnya wajahnya kembali datar. Cih.

"Bocah?" gumamnya, "Naega?" sekarang dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Ya iyalah!

Memang siapa lagi yang ada di taman ini selain kita?

Tanganku yang masih ada di bahunya bergerak mengguncang bahunya. Hanya sekali. Berusaha menyadarkannya akan kenyataan.

"Tentu saja kau, bodoh!" geramku kesal.

Bocah ini mundur selangkah.

Menatapku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakiku.

Apa yang dilakukannya?

"Bukannya kau juga murid tahun pertama, ya?"

Aku mendelik.

Dia meremehkanku!

Bocah ini benar-benar...

"Dengar ya," aku melirik bet namanya, "Oh Sehun murid X-B, aku ini murid XII-IPA-A bernama Luhan. Aku sunbae mu!"

Dia kembali menampakkan ekspresi terkejut.

Aku tahu wajahku imut, tapi terkadang kesal juga saat orang lain menganggapku anak kecil. Dan itu juga lah yang membuatku bersahabat dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Karena kami memiliki masalah yang sama.

Bocah bernama...

Siapa tadi?

Ah.

Oh Sehun.

Sehun.

Kenapa kedengarannya mirip namaku ya?

Lupakan.

Bocah bernama Sehun ini menyatukan alisnya. Bingung.

Hoho.

Apa aku begitu cute sampai dia tertipu?

"Geure?" kudengar dia kembali bergumam. Kemudian menatapku datar.

Aish!

Aku benci tatapan datarnya ituu!

"Lalu?"

Kurasakan rahangku turun saking syoknya.

Oh, sesange. Apa aku mempunya kesalahan di kehidupan sebelumnya?

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Oh Sehun. Kau menginjak bungaku tadi!"

"Bungamu?" dia melirik taman tempatku jongkok tadi, "Bukankah ini taman sekolah?"

Wajahku sudah merah karena kesal. Bocaaah~

"Tapi aku sudah mencari bunga itu dari pagi, Oh Sehun!" teriakku geram. Tanganku benar-benar sudah gatal ingin menjambak rambut blondenya itu.

"Kau tinggal mencarinya lagi kan?"

Bocah ini sudah berwajah datar, bicaranya tidak sopan pula! Aku ini sunbaemu!

Hah..

Aku sudah mulai putus asa bicara dengannya. Menghabiskan waktu saja. Mungkin benar yang dia bilang. Aku harus mencari bunga itu, lagi.

"Geure. Pergilah, Oh Sehun. Sial berkenalan denganmu."

Setelahnya, aku berjalan dengan 3L (lemah, letih, lesu) menuju taman sekolah. Jika aku beruntung, mungkin masih ada bunga berkelopak empat di sana. Tapi masalahnya, aku malah lebih sering mengalami kesialan.

Masih dua langkah aku berjalan menjauh dari hoobae berwajah datar itu, dapat kudengar kembali suara rendah namun kekanakan. Suara yang kukenal sebagai suara hoobae berwajah datar yang memiliki nama mirip namaku.

Oh Sehun.

"Ya. Rusa."

Apa barusan dia memanggilku?

Aku pun menoleh untuk memastikan dan ya. Dia tengah menatapku datar, tapi tidak terlalu datar jika aku tidak salah mengartikan ekspresinya.

Dia berjalan mendekat. Aku hanya bisa diam. Entahlah. Badanku selalu terasa kaku untuk digerakkan setiap matanya menatapku.

Sekarang dia sudah di depanku.

Hoobae wajah datar ini.

"Memangnya untuk apa bunga itu, rusa?"

Setahuku, rusa itu nama hewan yang punya tanduk di kepalanya.

JADI KENAPA BOCAH INI MEMANGGILKU RUSA?!

"Hei, hoobae wajah datar! Bukankah tadi aku sudah menyebut namaku?" protesku sangat tak terima.

Dia menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. Senyum mengejek.

"Rusa~"

"Yaa!"

Chankam. Seingatku tadi dia sangat irit bicara dan selalu memasang wajah datar. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia terkesan suka menggoda?

"Mau kubantu tidak?" ancamnya, yang langsung membuat bibirku terkatup. Tanganku yang tadi terangkat untuk menjitaknya juga harus kembali kuturunkan.

Huh.

Kenapa aku bisa bertemu hoobae wajah datar ini sih? Apa sekarang aku menyesal sudah menegurnya tadi? Benar. Seharusnya kubiarkan saja tadi dia pergi.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau harus mencari bunga aneh itu?"

"Ya! Setidaknya kau harus memanggilku sunbae, bocah!"

Si wajah datar ini tak menjawab, malah menatapku seakan berkata _jangan-banyak-omong-atau-aku-tak-akan-membantu-mu_.

Sialan bocah ini.

"Baek– Maksudku, sahabatku bilang jika kita mendapatkan bunga berkelopak empat, kita akan bertemu dengan..."

Aku menggantung kalimatku. Sejujurnya, aku malu untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada bocah wajah datar ini. Tapi.. Mengingat dia akan membantuku mencari bunga itu..

"Dengan? Dengan siapa?" tanyanya agak mendesak.

Aku menarik nafasku sejenak.

"Dengan jodoh kita."

Kriikk Kriikk

Kami bertatapan dalam diam. Aku menatapnya gugup dan dia menatapku heran.

Sampai akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya untuk..

Tertawa.

Sial.

"Bhuahaha.. Ru, apa kau bodoh?" katanya di sela-sela tawanya.

Aku mendelik.

Di luar keterkejutanku bahwa si wajah datar ternyata bisa tertawa, bocah ini juga menyebutku bodoh!

"Yaa! Ini bukan bohong, kok!"

Dia berhenti tertawa namun tetap menatapku geli.

"Serius?"

"Nee. Baek– Maksudku, sahabatku sudah membuktikannya."

"Dia hanya beruntung. Kau tahu sendiri kan kau itu sering sial?"

Jleb.

Bocah wajah datar ini. Padahal baru bertemu tadi sudah sok mengataiku sering sial. Tapi dia benar sih.

Uh.

Aku cemberut, meniup poniku yang jatuh dengan kesal.

"Jadi mau membantuku tidak?"

Dia menatapku sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

Eh, MENGANGGUK?!

Dia setuju membantuku?

"Jinjja?" tanyaku terlampau semangat. Aku memalukan.

Dia tersenyum kecil. Membuat perutku terasa menggelitik dan telingaku seakan hanya bisa mendengar debaran jantungku yang tak normal.

Luhan, kau mulai gila.

"Eum. Lagipula, kau mirip rusa. Makanya aku membantumu."

Aku merasa rahangku lepas.

MIRIP RUSA KATANYA?!

Huhu.

Mama, anak gadismu yang manis ini dibilang mirip rusa oleh hoobaeku sendiri.

"Oh Sehuuun! Sudah kubilang namaku itu Luhan. Lu. Han. Hanya dua suku kata apa susahnya sih?!"

Percuma aku berteriak menghabiskan suara. Wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan penyesalan!

"Baiklah, rusa. Aku ke kelas dulu. Nanti aku akan menemuimu. Bye."

Dia mencubit kedua pipiku kemudian mengusak rambutku yang sudah berantakan. Aku hanya diam. Pipiku yang dicubitnya tadi terasa hangat.

Tapi aku langsung sadar saat dia memanggilku dengan nama, untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Luhan!"

"Apa?"

"Daripada diikat asal-asalan begitu, lebih baik gerai saja rambutmu. Kau pasti terlihat lebih cantik."

A-apa?

Cantik?!

Kembali, perutku terasa menggelitik dan jantungku berdegup tak normal.

"M-mwoya?" tanyaku tergagap. Sungguh memalukan!

Bocah wajah datar ini tertawa pelan.

"Ani. Aku hanya bercanda."

Dan setelahnya dia hanya berjalan santai meninggalkanku yang kembali merasa bodoh karena berhasil ditipu oleh murid tahun pertama.

"Dasar Oh Sehun sialaan!"

**Sehun POV**

Kekeke.

Aku tertawa geli dalam hati, walaupun ku yakin orang lain tak tahu aku sedang tertawa karena wajah datar yang kupasang sebagai topeng.

Yeoja rusa yang ternyata sunbaeku itu manis sekali.

Bertemu jodoh katanya?

Dia itu bodoh atau apa?

Sebenarnya aku tak tahu kenapa bisa mengiyakan permintaannya. Padahal awalnya aku hanya menganggapnya pengganggu karena meneriakiku. Lagipula kan aku yang salah. Karena aku yang sudah lewat di tengah taman dan tanpa sengaja menginjak bunga itu.

Eh.

Sejak kapan aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri? Yeoja rusa itu benar-benar membuatku pusing. Bahkan di pertemuan pertama kami. Wajah manisnya juga suara cemprengnya saat kesal masih kuingat.

Tapi, namanya tadi siapa?

Oh ya.

Lu.

Han.

Luhan.

Kedengarannya mirip namaku ya?

Chankam.

Apa tadi aku bilang akan menemuinya?

Oh Sehun bodoh!

Aku bahkan tak tahu kelasnya dimana! Jangan lupa fakta bahwa aku adalah murid tahun pertama di sekolah ini.

Sesange.. . .

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue

Reader-nim, jangan lupa review ndeee~


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: **Four Flower Petals**

Author: Lee Hae Eun

Genre: Romance, School life, Fluff(?)

Rating: PG-15

Cast: Oh Sehun x Luhan

Lee's note: Ternyata banyak juga peminat FF ini, padahal Lee udah pesimis sma ni FF ._. Makasih reader-nim yg udah menyempatkan baca ni FF gaje, apalagi bagi para reader-nim yg udah review, gomawoo /kiss n hug atu-atu/

Thanks to: **Jong Kyudo**, **Faby A**, **lisnana1**, **lulittledeer20**, **3K121418**, **deercho.**

Happy Reading~~

.

.

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun menoleh ke sampingnya, tepatnya menatap teman sebangkunya yang tadi memanggil.

"Kau mau ke perpustakaan lagi?" tanya Jongin, teman sebangku yang tadi memanggil Sehun. Sehun terdiam sebentar kemudian menggeleng.

Di otaknya tengah muncul sesosok mahluk yang baru dikenalnya tadi pagi.

Sunbae wajah rusa yang kadar kesialannya tinggi.

"Aniyo. Aku ada urusan."

Jongin menatap Sehun berbinar. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun tidak ke perpustakaan saat istirahat sejak masuk sekolah.

"Benarkah? Kemana? Mau ku temani?" tanyanya semangat. Tapi kemudian dia menyesal sudah menawarkan diri akan menemani Sehun. Tadi pagi dia tak sengaja menabrak seorang yeoja berambut sebahu dengan mata bulatnya. Yeoja imut yang akan dicarinya karena dia merasa tertarik dengan yeoja itu.

"Benarkah? Aku mau ke kelas XII-IPA-A, kau tahu dimana?"

Sehun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik. Dia malas untuk berkeliling mencari kelas. Lebih baik begini, ditemani oleh seseorang yang menawarkan dirinya sendiri. Jongin menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya kaku. Padahal tadi dia berharap Sehun akan menolak penawarannya. Tapi ya sudahlah. Kan masih ada istirahat kedua nanti.

"Joah. Kemarin aku sempat lewat koridor kelas XII, mungkin kelasnya tak jauh dari sana." ujar Jongin kemudian.

Sehun mengangguk dan mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas menuju koridor yang dikatakan Jongin tadi.

"Kau mau bertemu hyungmu?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Noonamu?"

Sehun kembali menggeleng.

Walaupun dalam hati dia merutuki teman sebangkunya yang kepo itu.

"Jadi?" gumam Jongin yang mulai putus asa mencari tahu siapa yang ingin ditemui Sehun. "Ah!" serunya seakan tersadar sesuatu. Dia menghentikan langkahnya membuat Sehun juga berhenti.

'Kenapa dia berhenti? Ayolah, jangan sampai yeoja rusa itu menunggu!' gerutu Sehun dalam hati.

"Ada apa Jong?"

Jongin membekap mulutnya sendiri karena kaget atas dugaan yang baru dipikirkannya.

"Apa sih?" tanya Sehun tak sabaran.

Jongin membuka tangan yang tadi membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan bilang kau pacaran dengan anak kelas XII?!"

Sehun tersentak.

Pacaran?

Dia dan yeoja rusa itu?

Tidak...

Mungkin?

"A-ani. Sudahlah! Cepat jalannya."

Setelah mengatakannya, Sehun langsung melangkah mendahului Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri memicingkan mata curiga menatap punggung Sehun. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sehun salah tingkah sejak SMP. Memang, mereka berdua SMP di tempat yang sama. Makanya Sehun punya Jongin sebagai teman. Kalau tidak, mana ada yg mau berteman dengannya. Karena apalagi? Tentu saja karena sifat dan wajah datarnya.

"Ya! Ya! Sehun-ah, tunggu aku!"

.

Sehun dan Jongin sudah berdiri di depan kelas yang mempunyai tanda bertuliskan 'Welcome to XII-IPA-A! ^^' Terkesan kekanakan dengan ditambahnya emoticon di akhir kalimat.

'Pasti yang membuat yeoja aneh yang hebohnya maksimal.' batin Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan.

Lama hanya berdiri, Jongin memukul bahu Sehun.

"Hei, kau tidak memanggil orang yang mau kau temui?"

Sehun tampak ragu. Dia menatap Jongin.

"Kau mau memanggilkannya, Jong?"

Jongin membelalak kaget.

"Shireo! Kan kau yang punya urusan."

"Ayolah~ Kim Jongin~"

Ini juga pertama kalinya Jongin melihat Sehun merayunya. Oh, begitu banyak yang baru dilihat Jongin dari Sehun hari ini. Ada apa dengannya?

"Arraseo. Sekali ini saja, besok-besok tidak akan ku panggilkan."

Sehun mengangguk cepat.

Jongin mulai membuka pintu kelas itu. Tepat saat seorang yeoja juga sedang memegang knop pintu dari dalam kelas. Jadilah mereka bertatapan dibatasi oleh kaca di pintu itu. Terdiam beberapa detik sampai Jongin yang membuka pintu itu duluan. Menampilkan tubuh mungil seorang yeoja berambut pendek dengan mata bulat. Yeoja yang tak sengaja ditabraknya tadi pagi.

Jongin memberanikan dirinya. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar aneh.

"Chogi, apa di kelas ini ada yang namanya.." Jongin menepuk pelan jidatnya. Dia segera memutar kepalanya ke belakang. "Sst! Sehun-ah, siapa nama orang yang kau cari?"

Sehun tersentak sebentar.

"E-eh? Yeoja ru.. Maksudku, Luhan! Ya, Luhan!" jawabnya agak tergagap.

Jongin kembali menghadap yeoja mata bulat yang masih tetap pada posisinya.

"Luhan. Apa disini ada yang namanya Luhan?" tanya Jongin akhirnya.

Yeoja itu mengerjab dua kali, membuat Jongin mati-matian untuk menahan tangannya agar tidak mencubit pipi yeoja itu.

"Luhan? Lulu-ga?" gumam yeoja itu. Lalu, tanpa mengatakan apapun, yeoja itu pergi menuju sebuah bangku yang berisi dua yeoja lain. Mereka tampak berbincang. Kemudian ketiganya berjalan menuju Jongin.

Sehun yang tepat di belakang Jongin dapat melihat yeoja rusa ada diantara tiga yeoja itu. Dengan cepat dia menarik Jongin ke belakang.

Saat melihat hoobae wajah datar tadi pagi ada di depannya, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Padahal tinggal dua langkah lagi maka dia akan sampai pintu kelas tempat dua namja berbeda warna kulit berdiri.

"Waeyo Lulu?" tanya Baekhyun, sahabatnya yang mempunyai rambut berwarna ungu kemerahan diikat satu. Luhan menggeleng. Melanjutkan langkahnya dengan berat hati. Padahal dia kira kejadian tadi pagi adalah mimpi. Tapi dengan munculnya si wajah datar ini membuktikan bahwa yang dialaminya adalah nyata. Membuktikan bahwa kadar kesialannya memang tinggi.

**Luhan POV**

"Hai, rusa."

Belum juga apa-apa, hoobae wajah datar ini sudah menyapaku dengan nama hewan itu lagi.

"Hai juga, wajah datar." sapaku tak mau kalah. Dia hendak menyahut tapi aku langsung mengangkat tanganku.

"Tunggu sebentar." aku menoleh menatap kedua sahabatku, "Aku mengenalnya. Kalian kembalilah."

Tadi memang mereka ikut karena mengira orang asing jahat yang memanggilku. Tapi bocah bernama Oh Sehun ini termasuk orang asing jahat juga sih.

"Kau mengenalnya? Kapan? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Aku menatap datar Baekhyun. Sahabatku ini memang orangnya over-dramatic.

"Kyungie, bisa kau bantu bawa Baekkie ke bangku?" tanyaku pada sahabatku yang lain, Kyungsoo. Yeoja berambut hitam pendek dan sesekali memakai bando itu daritadi hanya menatap ke belakang namja wajah datar. Ada apa di sana?

"E-eh? Ne, Lulu."

Untung dia masih sadar tadi aku menanyainya.

"Ya! Kyungie apa kau tidak penasaran dengan namja yang memanggil Lulu itu?!"

"Tidak, Baekkie. Kita bisa menanyai Lulu nanti."

"Tapi tetap.. Ya! Lepaskan aku!"

Aku tidak menggubris lagi kejadian dimana Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri karena Kyungsoo menyeretnya ke bangku kami. Apa dia tidak malu ya? Kan teman-teman kami yang lain masih ada di kelas. Yah walaupun hanya beberapa.

"Ru, itu sahabat yang kau bilang tadi pagi?"

Aku hanya bergumam mengiyakan sambil berjalan keluar kelas, aku tak mau bercakap-cakap dengan namja wajah datar itu di kelas. Dan ternyata di luar ada namja hitam.

Eh?

"Nuguseo?" tanyaku.

"Dia temanku. Dia membantuku mencari kelasmu tadi." suara rendah kekanakan itu kembali terdengar. Tepat di belakangku. Membuat bulu kudukku sempat meremang.

"Oh, jadi dia yang namanya Luhan."

Dapat kudengar namja hitam ini bergumam.

Dia menyebut namaku! Apa si wajah datar menceritakan tentangku padanya?

"Jongin-ah, kau boleh turun. Aku ada urusan dengan yeoja ini."

Ya! Namja wajah datar! Tak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan lebih sopan?

"Arraseo. Sunbae, annyeong."

Sunbae?

Aku mendecih.

Temannya saja memanggilku sunbae. Seharusnya namja wajah datar ini belajar dari temannya.

"Ck."

Dapat kudengar juga decakan namja wajah datar di sampingku. Apa itu ditujukan untuk ku?

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyaku basa-basi padahal aku tahu jelas alasannya. Tadi pagi dia sudah bilang akan menemuiku kan?

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, rusa."

Aku mendesah frustasi.

"Bisa tidak kau memanggilku sunbae? Tiru temanmu tadi."

"Kau mau dipanggil rusa atau Luhan?"

Aku diam. Sepertinya aku terjebak.

"...Luhan."

"Nah, jadi sekarang dan seterusnya aku akan memanggilmu Luhan, juga terkadang Rusa."

"Ya!"

"Bye, Luhan. Sampai ketemu nanti."

Aku melongo. Dia kembali meninggalkanku tanpa sempat aku berkata apa-apa.

Dasar..

"Oh Sehun sialaaan!"

**Sehun POV **

Keukeu.

Aku mendengarnya, Luhan. Yeoja rusa itu memang imut, tapi bodoh. Tadi dia bilang menyakiti dirinya sendiri adalah Kebiasaannya?

Hah.

Pantas saja dia sial terus.

Dan kenapa juga nadaku tadi seperti seorang yang mengkhawatirkannya? Aku pasti sudah gila. Tapi wajahnya yang memerah tadi menambah kesan manisnya saja. Dia jadi terlihat mirip yeoja yang tersipu.

Eh?

Molla. Sekarang aku harus ke kelas dulu, pasti Jongin marah karena aku menyuruhnya pergi tadi padahal dia sudah berbaik hati menunjukkan kelas dan memanggil Luhan.

Tapi tak apalah, sekarang aku jadi tahu dimana kelas Luhan. Si rusa galak itu.

Ah, mengingat kami akan bertemu Sabtu sore ini membuat bibirku tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Tunggu, tunggu. Aku tidak mungkin mulai menyukai yeoja rusa itu kan?

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue

Reader-nim, jangan lupa review ndeee~


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: **Four Flower Petals**

Author: Lee Hae Eun

Genre: Romance, School life, Fluff(?)

Rating: PG-15

Cast: Oh Sehun x Luhan

Lee's note: Annyeong~ /hening sejenak/ kyah! Lee baru ingat, MIANHAEE /bow sedalam-dalamnya/ pasti banyak yang melupakan FF ini deh /pundung/ abis Lee udah lamaaa banget gak update kan? huhu, mian ne, reader-nim? /puppy eyes/ Lee janji lain kali bakalan lebih cepet update. lagipula kan kemarin-kemarin Lee lama update karena Lee sibuk UN. sekarang udah siap UN, Lee jadi bebas deh. untuk FF ini yang memang tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan karya author-nim lain yang ada di luar sana(?) Lee minta maaf yak /sungkem/

Thanks to: **younlaycious88**,** BabyHimmie**,** Peter Lu**,** Se and Lu**,** Guest**,** Id**,** lisnana1**,**Jong Kyudo **kalian semua penyemangat sayaa /kiss n hug atu-atu/

Happy Reading~~

.

.

Di sana, tepatnya di depan air terjun kecil di pusat taman, berdirilah seorang yeoja cantik dengan jumpsuit biru dongker, tas tangan kecil biru langit, rambut yang digerai dengan bando berwarna senada dengan tas tangannya, juga flatshoes garis birunya. Bisa disimpulkan, yeoja ini menggilai warna biru. Karena bahkan casing handphone yang digenggamnya juga berwarna biru dengan logo sebuah klub sepakbola, Chelsea FC.

**Luhan POV**

"Mana sih bocah datar itu? Jangan bilang dia tidak datang hari ini?!" seruku kesal sambil menghentak-hentakan kakiku. Ini sudah lewat lima menit dari perjanjian. Bayangkan, LIMA MENIT! Lihat saja, saat dia muncul wajah datarnya itu akan kubuat biru-biru seperti warna handphone-ku ini.

Kring! Kring!

Eh? Hanpdhone-ku berbunyi? Apa karena aku menyandingkannya dengan warna lebam yang akan kuberikan pada bocah itu?

Plak!

Tanganku langsung menampar pipiku spontan. Kenapa otakku ini bodoh sekali, sih? Mana mungkin handphone-ku berbunyi karena alasan konyol itu! Ish!

Kring!

Ah, aku lupa handphone-ku masih berbunyi. Tanpa melihat nama kontak si penelepon, aku langsung menerima panggilan itu karena takut panggilannya segera berakhir.

"Ne yeobose-?"

"Luhan, sudah kubilang jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri!" serbu si penelepon langsung bahkan sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Dan aku sudah mengenal si penelepon tak sopan ini. Oh Sehun. Wajahku langsung meniru ekspresi favorit bocah itu. Datar.

"Ya, Oh Sehun! Neo eodiga!?" Pekikku kuat. Handphone masih di telingaku dan itu membuat beberapa pengunjung taman lain menatapku aneh. Aku membungkuk rendah sambil tersenyum minta maaf. Dasar! Oh Sehun sialan kauu!

"Asal kau berjanji untuk tak menyakiti dirimu lagi, aku akan memberitahu aku di mana."

Aku membuang nafasku kasar sebelum menjawabnya. "Menyakiti diri apa yang kau maksud?"

"Aku tahu kau bodoh, Han. Tapi please, jangan sekarang."

"Ya! Bicara to the point saja!" bentakku. Kudengar dia membuang nafas persis seperti caraku tadi.

"Menampar pipi, Han! Kulihat tadi kau menampar pipimu sendiri. Bukankah itu namanya menyakiti diri? Kurasa kebodohanmu meningkat." cerocosnya panjang.

Aku melongo terkejut. Akhir-akhir ini memang dia banyak bicara padaku. Artinya, benar-benar padaku. Tidak pada orang lain termasuk Jongin temannya. Tapi mendengar dia bicara dengan nada khawatir seperti itu membuatku berdebar dan pipiku mendadak hangat. Yah walaupun di akhir kalimat dia menghinaku dan dia tahu tadi aku menampar pipiku sendiri. Aku tahu itu memang tindakan konyol. Tapi yang namanya kebiasaan memang susah diubah kan? Lagipula, aku menampar pipiku tadi...

Chamkamman! Kalau bocah itu melihatku tadi, berarti dia sudah di taman sejak tadi! Argh!

"OH SEHUUUN!" teriakku marah. Tapi dia malah terkekeh riang di sana.

"Baru sadar? Aku sudah melihat tingkah lakumu dari tadi, Han. Kau lucu. Keke." dan dia terkekeh lagi. Ugh, sialau kau bocah wajah datar! Akupun mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling taman. Sampai akhirnya aku melihat bocah itu, berdiri menyandar pada sebuah pohon tak jauh dariku dengan satu tangan terlipat di depan dada dan satu tangan lagi sedang memegang handphone di telinganya. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas membentuk senyuman. Dan anehnya, mendadak jantungku berdebar keras melihat senyumnya. Ada apa denganku?

"..Han? Luhan? Halo?"

"E-eh? Ya! Aku sudah melihatmu bodoh!"

Bocah datar itupun menolehkan kepalanya menatapku dari jauh. Dia kembali tersenyum padaku. Ya ampun! Senyumnya manis sekali! Eh?

"Oh, kau sudah tahu. Tunggu di sana. Pangeran kuda putihmu sebentar lagi akan datang~"

Aku menunduk agar tak bertatapan dengannya lagi. Itu hanya membuat pipiku panas dan jantungku berdebar keras. "Y-ya! Pangeran kuda putih apanya?"

Tutt tutt

Ish! Bocah ini benar-benar! Dia malah langsung memutuskan sambungan tanpa mengatakan apapun! Aku pun menyimpan handphone-ku ke dalam tas tangan biru langitku. Aku masih berdiri menunduk sambil sesekali memainkan kakiku. Hingga akhirnya sepasang kaki jenjang berdiri di depan kakiku. Aku mendongak. Oh, dia sudah sampai.

"Hai, Luhan." sapanya dengan senyum. Aneh. Kenapa dia jadi sering tersenyum hari ini? Reflek, aku menyentuh dahinya untuk memeriksa suhu badannya.

"Kau tidak demam." gumamku. Dia terkekeh singkat sebelum menyentil dahiku.

"Aww."

"Itu untuk bersikap tidak sopan padaku."

Aku mendelik. "Kau yang tidak sopan! Kau hoobae-ku dan telah seenaknya menyentil dahiku!" Pekikku kesal.

Bocah ini kembali menyentil dahiku.

"Ya!"

"Kau seenaknya langsung mengecek suhuku. Bahkan kau belum membalas sapaku."

Hh. Aku membuang nafasku kesal. Baiklah baiklah..

"Halo juga, Sehun." dan dia tersenyum puas setelahnya. Ck.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, Han. Kau terlihat seperti maniak biru hari ini." katanya sambil melihatku dari atas sampai bawah. Aku mendengus.

"Memangnya kau tak berkaca sebelum pergi tadi?" Aku berkata seperti itu karena memang dia juga memakai pakaian serba biru. Lihat saja, kemeja tangan panjang biru dongkernya yang dikancing sampai atas, celana pendek selutu berwarna senada. Juga sneakers garis birunya. Kok motifnya sama seperti flatshoes ku ya?

Bocah wajah datar ini kembali terkekeh melihatku yang sedang memperhatikan penampilannya.

"Aku memang pecinta biru, Han."

"Jadi aku tidak boleh mencintai biru juga?"

Dia mendesah. "Arraseo, kau boleh menyukai biru juga."

Aku mengabaikan perkataanya dan melipat tanganku di depan dada.

"Jadi, siap untuk mencari bunga berkelopak empatku?"

.

.

**Sehun POV**

Aku menatap jenuh sunbae rusa yang duduk melamun di depanku ini. Sudah sepuluh menit kami duduk di Cafe ini dan dia belum mengatakan apapun selain mendesah dan menghela nafas panjang. Ya, dia seperti itu karena kami tak menemukan satupun bunga berkelopak empat di taman ini. Padahal sudah sampai tiga jam kami mencari di semua semak-semak taman, tapi hah.. Tidak ada satupun. Itu membuat kami putus asa dan berakhir di cafe kecil yang berada di taman ini. Tapi sunbae rusa ini sangat berlebihan. Dia terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang.

"Han. Luhan!" panggilku. Dan akhirnya dia menoleh malas ke arahku.

"Mwoya?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil.

"Mau memesan sesuatu?" tawarku. Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk kecil. Akupun menyodorkan buku menu kepadanya dan membuka buku menu di depanku. Hmm.. Tidak ada bubbletea di cafe ini. Aish, ya sudahlah. Aku pesan Americano saja.

Kulirik sunbae rusa yang tengah melihat-lihat buku menunya dengan malas. Hh. Akan lama kalau sudah begini.

"Sudah?" akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya saja. Dia mendongak menatapku.

"Tak ada bubbletea di sini."

Aku tertegun beberapa detik. Dia punya pemikiran yang sama denganku?

"Jadi kau tidak pesan?" dia menggeleng.

"Aku haus." aku menatapnya datar. Bertele-tele sekali dia ini.

"Jadi kau pesan apa?"

"Kau pesan apa, bocah?" ck, dia malah balas bertanya dan memanggilku bocah.

"Americano."

"Ya sudah, samakan saja denganmu." setelahnya dia menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang kehilangan arah sekarang.

Akupun memanggil pelayan cafe dan menyebut pesanan kami. Tak lama pesanannya datang. Akupun menggoyangkan lengan sunbae rusa itu berusaha membangunkannya. Dia mendengung aneh sebagai jawaban dan mengangkat kepalanya tak semangat. Aku menyodorkan Americano ke hadapannya.

"Minum ini. Kau seperti tak punya tulang saja." perintahku. Dia menggerutu pelan sambil mengangkat gelasnya. Tapi sebelum dia meneguk, dia menurunkan kembali gelasnya dan merogoh tas tangan biru langitnya. Mengeluarkan handphone ber-casing biru dan logo Chelsea FC. Dia itu namja atau yeoja sih? Tomboy sekali.

"Mau apa?" tanyaku penasaran saat dia sedang asyik mengetik di layar sentuh handphone-nya. Dia mendongak sebentar sebelum kembali mengetikkan apapun itu.

"Melaporkan pada Baekhyun."

"Apanya?"

Dia meniup poninya sebelum menjawab. "Kalau di taman kota yang luas ini tidak ada bunga berkelopak empat seperti yang dia katakan. Huh!" ocehnya panjang lebar.

Aku tersenyum diam-diam melihat wajah rusanya yang terlihat imut jika sedang menggerutu seperti itu. Aku menopang daguku untuk dapat melihatnya lebih leluasa.

Setelah mengetikkan pesan kepada Baekhyun seperti katanya tadi, dia meletakkan handphone-nya di atas meja dan meraih gelas Americano-nya. Dia meminum coffee itu beberapa teguk sebelum meletakkan gelasnya kembali. Dia menatapku dengan alis mengernyit.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau belum meminum punyamu?" balasnya bertanya sambil menunjuk gelas Americano-ku dengan dagunya. Aku tersadar akan kebodohanku dan tersenyum tipis. Hah, aku lebih mementingkan melihat dia daripada meminum punyaku. Akupun meraih gelasku dan meminumnya sampai setengah gelas. Setelah meletakkan gelasnya, aku merasa dia masih menatapku.

"Apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau tidak merasa pahit?"

Aku tanpa sadar mengangguk seolah mengetahui maksud perkataannya. "Aku ini namja, Han. Sudah terbiasa dengan rasa pahit. Kau menyesal kan sudah mengikuti apa yang kupesan?"

Dia menggeleng beberapa kali.

"Ani. Aku justru mengkhawatirkan kau. Kau kan hoobae-ku, jadi mungkin kau belum terbiasa dengan yang pahit."

Aku melongo. Yeoja ini benar-benar tomboy.

"Oh iya, Han." kulihat dia melirikku. "Kenapa kau ngotot sekali ingin menemukan bunga itu?"

Sunbae rusa itu melipat tangannya di meja dan mencondongkan sedikit badannya ke depan. Aku masih pada posisiku. Bertopang dagu menatapnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan?"

"Mencari jodoh maksudmu?" dia mengangguk.

"Kenapa harus repot-repot mencari jodoh? Terima saja namja yang sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu, dan kau akan hidup bahagia." entahlah, aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa sengotot ini bicara padanya. Tapi aku memang tak habis pikir sunbae sepertinya -juga kedua sahabatnya- masih percaya pada rumor kekanakan seperti itu.

"Kau kira aku tak mau menerima mereka?" aku menaikkan satu alisku penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimatnya. "Tapi aku tak merasakan apapun mereka. Ketertarikan, rasa suka, apapun itu namanya, aku tidak merasakannya."

"Sampai sekarang?" tanyaku tak percaya. Sunbae rusa ini terdiam beberapa detik. Apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Han? Luhan?" aku melambaikan tanganku di depan wajahnya. Dan dia tersentak.

"Mwoya? Museun suriya?"

"Aku bertanya, apa kau sampai sekarang masih belum merasakan ketertarikan, rasa suka, atau apapun itu?" tanyaku ulang dengan tekanan di setiap katanya.

Dia kembali berpikir sejenak. "Emm.. Aku rasa aku mulai merasakannya." Aku kembali menaikkan satu alisku. "Nado molla. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal-hal seperti itu."

Aku langsung berdebar tak tenang. Sunbae rusa itu sudah merasakannya, tapi pada siapa? Entah kenapa aku langsung khawatir dan merasa iri pada orang yang sudah membuat Luhan tertarik.

Ting.

Bunyi pelan itu cukup menyadarkanku dari lamunan tentang Luhan. Kulihat sunbae rusa itu meraih handphone-nya dan mengetikkan sesuatu lagi di sana. Aku yakin tadi itu pesan dari Baekhyun sunbae. Dan setelah mengetikkan balasan untuk sahabatnya, sunbae rusa itu meniup poninya kesal. Aku terkekeh melihat ekspresinya.

"Baekhyun sunbae bilang apa?"

"Aku harus ke rumahnya sekarang dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi hari ini."

Aku tertawa kecil. Baekhyun sunbae memang seperti itu orangnya. Menghabiskan istirahat dengan sahabat-sahabat unik sunbae rusa ini juga Jongin, membuatku mengenal karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Walaupun aku tak pernah larut dalam obrolan mereka di kantin dan hanya sekali-kali menggoda Luhan, tapi berterimakasihlah pada Jongin dan Baekhyun sunbae yang selalu berhasil mencairkan suasana. Aku juga sadar akhir-akhir ini Jongin berusaha dekat dengan Kyungsoo sunbae, sahabat sunbae rusa yang satunya.

Aku meminum Americano-ku sampai habis. Luhan juga meminum Americano-nya terburu-buru, mungkin dia tahu kami akan segera pergi dari cafe. Setelah membayar minuman kami dan memastikan tidak ada barang tertinggal, kamipun keluar dari cafe. Berjalan menuju halte bus yang berada tepat di depan taman.

"Kita tidak mencari bunga berkelopak empat lagi?" tanya sunbae rusa berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan kakinya yang lebih pendek dariku. Aku menoleh sebentar padanya.

"Kita bisa mencarinya lain kali sekarang kau harus langsung pergi ke rumah Baekhyun sunbae agar tak pulang kemalaman."

Ah, aku ini memang realman sejati. Tapi kurasakan sunbae rusa ini menghentikan langkahnya. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Wae?"

Dia tergagap dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan kaku. "A-ani." dan jika aku tak salah lihat, pipinya sedikit berwarna pink. Dia berdandan? Ah, tak mungkin. Jika dia memang berdandan, kenapa aku baru melihatnya sekarang? Kenapa tidak daritadi?

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di halte dan tinggal menunggu bus yang akan membawa Luhan.

"Kau sudah boleh pergi." kata sunbae rusa ini tiba-tiba.

"Ani. Aku tunggu sampai kau naik bus."

Hening sejenak sampai akhirnya Luhan berseru. "Itu busnya!" aku menahan senyumku. Rasanya aku tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum saat bersamanya. Setiap tingkah lakunya terlihat lucu di mataku.

Sampai akhirnya bus itu berhenti di depan kami. Aku memutar badanku agar berhadapannya. Dia mendongak sedikit untuk dapat menatapku. Dan ketika mata kamu bertemu, aku tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa hari Senin, Han." kataku sambil mengusak rambutnya. Tidak sampai membuat rambutnya berantakan sih.

Dia diam mematung. Tapi dengan cepat dia tersadar dan membalas senyumku.

"See ya, Sehun-ah!" dia pun berbalik, menaiki bus, duduk di dekat jendela. Syukurlah dia duduk di situ, aku jadi bisa melihatnya.

Aku melambai padanya sambil tetap tersenyum. Dia juga membalas lambaianku walaupun terlihat kikuk. Bus pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan halte.

Aku berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan senyum di wajahku. Sesekali aku sedikit berlari dan mengepalkan tanganku di udara karena senang. Tapi kemudian aku tersadar sesuatu. Tanganku pun merogoh saku celanaku. Mengeluarkan handphone-ku dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana. Untuk Luhan, sunbae rusaku.

Kalau pulang malam, naik taxi saja. Jangan naik bus! Arrseo?!

Hari ini menyenangkan, bersama Luhan memang selalu menyenangkan. Walaupun bunganya tak ditemukan tapi aku beruntung.

Ini seperti kencan saja.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue

Oh ya, Lee turut berdukacita ya, atas keluarnya Kris dari EXO TT*TT Walaupun Kris gak ada di FF Lee, Lee sayang kok sama Kris /hug Kris/ Bagi para fansnya Duizhang, tetep dukung EXO ya. karena bagaimanapun Kris pernah menjadi bagian EXO. Love you, Kris!

Ehm, Lee juga punya FF baru, judulnya **Bestfriends**, buat yang mau baca, kunjungin akun Lee yah!

Annyeong!

Dont forget to review, reader-nim~


End file.
